Tea and Love
by darkpantomime
Summary: Natsuki did something bad...really bad. But how is she going to tell Shizuru? Fluff all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**HIII GUYS!**

**This is my first fanfic –SQUEALS- cough... so you guys should know how excited I am! **

**Please read and enjoy...I hope it's good enough for you guys! :P

* * *

**

Kuga Natsuki was confused. No, confused would be an understatement. She was baffled and dumbfounded and bewildered as to where her PSP could have gone.

"Gah! Where is it? I swear I saw it here yesterday...". Placing the magazine back on the coffee table, she proceeded her search while cursing a certain brunette.

"Baka, baka Shizuru...to think she hid my PSP just because I smiled at the waitress yesterday...what a jealous overgrown baby...and people say I'm childish".

She snickered at the memory of the previous day. Shizuru had certainly made the poor waitress scamper off by radiating an aura that made even Natsuki want to piss in her pants. Natsuki knew how the older woman could get possessive sometimes...all the time but it still amused Natsuki to no end to see Shizuru jealous. She sort of liked it. Not that she would EVER tell her lover that.

_Really...baka na Shizuru. She's always insecure after we do...you know... that. Doesn't she know she's all I think of..._A very small yet adoring blush adorned the blunette's features.

_BUT...hiding my stuff is too much. I'm so gonna get back at her._

She checked everywhere. The fridge (Shizuru's crazy like that), the laundry basket, under the bed, the store room, in the DVD box and even in Duran-chan's doghouse. EVERYWHERE. But she never got anything.

Unless...

Natsuki's eyes brightened as if she discovered the most astonishing secret in the world. Well, to her, it was. She quickly dashed into hers and Shizuru's bedroom and almost, almost broke her arm by accidently tripping on Duran's playing fetch ball. "Stupid ball...why are you here in the first place?" she grumbled as if the object she was glaring at tripped her on purpose. Irritated, she threw the poor ball outside the room with all her might.

CHIIIING...SHATTER!

...

"What the..."

The melodical sound of glass shattering could be heard throughout the whole apartment. Natsuki ran to the location where the sound came from. There, she made a discovery so scary, so gruesome, so horrifying that if the background music was filled with a woman shrieking combined with the violin played on a really high note...one would say that the scene could perfectly fit the setting of a murder. Natsuki's face paled and her heartbeat was so strong she feared it might stop any second.

There, on the floor in front of her, laying scattered were various kinds of tea leaves. Tea leaves that dropped from the collection cabinet. The collection that was _dedicatedly_ and _devotedly _labelled and carefully tagged according to its collector's preference. Collection that _unfortunately _ belonged to...

Shizuru Fujino.

And alongside the view on the floor that Natsuki had trouble processing in her brain was a familiar reddish looking ball.

Natsuki had to restrain herself from plunging to the cursed sphere object. Instead, she opted to express her distressed emotion by giving an extremely dirty glare to the supposedly bane of her existence.

"Fuck! What the freaking fuck am I gonna do now? If Shizuru finds out I am SOOOO SCREWED! ...Heh, she is already screwi-... Nooo Kuga! Think of the matters at hand! Okay, first I gotta stop freaking!"

The blunette inhaled and exhaled as calmly as she could. She slowly ran her hand through her perfectly straight dark blue locks. It did calm her down a little.

_It's just tea...not the freakin statue of liberty..._..her rational mind reasoned. _Yeh...it's just a stupid plant that'll be soaked in water...No biggie...I'll just tell Shizuru that the whole thing was an accident...She'll forgive me..._Her face slowly began to emit a ray of hope. _ Heh... it's not like I burned the kitchen or something as bad..._

_Like spilling Shizuru's treasured tea on the floor..._.said the annoying voice in the back of her head.

That did it.

It undid all of Natsuki's optimistic taught and made her feel fear in her veins again. Again, Natsuki started to freak out.

"Wh-what should I do? Hide it... or bury it?"

_Or you could just flush it down the toilet..._that annoying voice piped again.

"Arghh! What the hell! IT'S FREAKIN TEA FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

_Shizuru's freaking tea..._

Natsuki could have cried at the situation. She had absolutely no idea what the hell she was supposed to do. Either way, it seemed that she was going to be fucked. Not the way she would like it. Natsuki knew better, wayyyy better than to do anything to her girlfriend's obsession towards the stupid plant. As loving as the Kyoto woman could be, she could be as equally terrifying if you knew which buttons to push and Natsuki did not want to sleep on the couch again. She learnt from experience. But Natsuki had a distinct feeling that her punishment would be worse than that if Shizuru ever found out.

Natsuki was in for some serious shit.

**

* * *

Soo...how was it? Good, bad, shitty (please don't go lower than that i'll be depressed) :D**

**Please, please review and comment your asses off! I wanna know what you guys think.! ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME! Don't forget to review kay!**

**And if anyone wants to beta this story that'd be cool!  
**

**BYE! Oh yah, I almost forgot...I LOVE SHIZNAT! SHIZNAT FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have an announcement to make! I have a beta and she is FREAKING AWESOME! You guys can check her out at her page by the name KaraWasHere. **

**See, even her name is cool! Kara **_**was **_**here but she's **_**still **_**here! Hahaha! Catch my drift? –**gets shot**–**

**And she is also the awesome producer of the ****Mai-HiME Abridge series on YouTube. I don't know about you guys, but I sure did laugh my ass off! Make sure you check it out!**

**P.S. People who don't find it funny should really get a check up.**

**So, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Naat-suuu-kii~...I'm home..." The Kyoto-ben woman lovingly called out, wondering where her blunette lover was.

She walked to the coffee table and placed her file holder and other belongings on it.

She sighed inwardly, '_I never knew being Director would be this tiring…' _She thought to herself. '_A cup of tea would be nice right now...Hmmm... Maybe I can ask Natsuki to make me the one we got from France.__..__'_

Crimson eyes immediately searched for the puppy-like girl she had grown to love. Just as she was going to call Natsuki again, said girl appeared near the doorway of their room.

If Shizuru Fujino wasn't brought up to be graceful and elegant, her jaw would probably be wide open with drool oozing out and her tongue would be hanging out similar to a dog on heat. But then again, Shizuru Fujino _was_ brought up to be graceful and elegant which explains why she had a casual expression on. However, if one looked closely, one could _almost_ see her lust filled gaze and clouded crimson eyes being directed at her lover. All previous thoughts on tea forgotten completely.

Natsuki leaned with one hand on the wall and the other on her waist in a highly suggestive and sexy pose. It did not help to reduce the brunette's stare which was slowly undressing her with what she was wearing. A very revealing, lacy pretty looking black bra was worn under a very short white tank top accompanied with incredibly tight blue boxer shorts which showed off everything from her slender and svelte legs to her perfectly cute ass. To add to the sexiness, the ice beauty's eyelids were lowered and her emeralds were seducing crimsons.

'_A-ara...Wh-what is she trying to do? Naughty, naughty Natsuki...She__'__s so good at getting me all hot and bothered.…__'_

"Okaeri, Shizuru..." Natsuki greeted with a very low and husky tone. She could hardly restrain the smirk threatening to appear on her face as Shizuru looked away with a very pale shade of pink on her cheeks. '_Hah! Not so high and mighty are you now, Shizuru?.…__'_

"You must be tired. How was your day today?" Natsuki asked while slowly approaching her girlfriend and added some swaying to her curved hips.

"Ara...It would be much better if _Chuki-poo_ gives me a kiss." Shizuru teased as she grinned mischievously and held out her hand to welcome her lover into a kiss. The woman was waiting for the very entertaining reaction her blunette lover was about to give out. '_Natsuki indeed is the most prude person I have ever met...a __**cute **__and__** sexy**__ prude that is.…__'_

Seeing her girlfriend blush was one of her worst addictions in life…Besides drinking and collecting –cough_ worshipping _cough- expensive tea, of course.

Natsuki, on the other hand was trying hard not to flush. As entertaining as it is, she decided to act as if she did not hear the embarrassing pet name and let it slide. She had to get through this once goddamn it!

'Damn_ woman! I__'__ll get you for that next time! I have something more important to do now.…__' _Natsuki thought grimly.

For once in her piteous, teasing relationship with Shizuru, this was the first time she did not blush or squirm or respond the way she usually did that sadly almost always resembled a male Chihuahua getting castrated.

Well... That would be _one_ of the _million_ ways to put it.

Instead, she chose to play the macho card in hopes of getting Shizuru to stop her teasing. Or so she thought.

'_Tonight is my night, damn it! I am NOT a Kuga if I let her control me!' _She deliberated in her mind. _ 'Yes! I am the prey-I mean predator and __**she **__is the prey! She __**will **__bend to all my wishes tonight!'_

Natsuki quickly snapped her head up to see if the brunette noticed her internal cheering. Fortunately or unfortunately for her, Shizuru had a very lecherous glimmer in her eyes. The ice princess could only roll her eyes as she knew at what her lover was unashamedly drooling over...gracefully of course.

'_Does the shape of my boobs change every hour or is Shizuru just a hentai...? Heh...good thing she__'__s a sex freak...Or not good…' _Natsuki sighed to herself._ 'Just think of the tea...just think of the goddamn fucking tea...!'_

Much to Shizuru's surprise (and liking), the kiss was not one of those innocent pecks they usually greeted each other with. Rather, Shizuru was unprepared when Natsuki pulled her waist and pressed their bodies tightly against each other. The blunette then leaned over to the older woman's ear and whispered,

"I'm about to make it _better_..." and flashed the most roguish smile she could muster. It took all of Shizuru's collectiveness not to pass out at her lover's hot breath and husky tone.

Even though they had been together for quite a while now, such a rare display of affection (particularly if it involves seducing) coming from the younger girl was an extremely uncommon sight to behold. She was beginning to think that the blunette was _purposely _trying to seduce her. Seducer getting seduced?

But for what?

And to further strengthen her suspicion, Natsuki did not even babble incoherently. She was suddenly this new, confident person that emerged from an event that had changed her life.

Change her life indeed...

But Shizuru being Shizuru, her psychoanalysis of Natsuki came to a halt when she felt a pair of hands trailing up her waist and squeezing her at all the right places. The older woman shivered and bit back a moan. She was so sure she would collapse if not for blunette holding her.

'_Ara, ara, look at me. I feel so pathetic. Like a school girl swooning over her first crush... What are you up to, Natsuki? __'_Shizuru inwardly mused.

Natsuki then slowly tilted her head up while staring at Shizuru's lips. She gently sucked on the brunette's lower lip and slowly started to fondle the older girl's curvaceous bosom.

If it was possible for a person to be high without the assistance of drugs, pills or alcohol, this would be a perfect scene to describe it.

The kiss was intense and spine-tingling to both of them. The blunette took full advantage of her lover's state of intoxication. Natsuki, being the one who initiated the kiss, was foolish enough to think that she had successfully made the brunette lusty...Horny, as she would call it.

She did, but what she didn't know was that Shizuru was _already aware_ of what was becoming of the situation. Ever the innocent child, Natsuki is.

The ice princess slowly began to undress her lover while guiding her to their bedroom. Natsuki placed chaste kisses on Shizuru's silk skin; as if afraid it would tear if handled too roughly.

On normal occasions the brunette would think that the action of the younger girl was cute, but normally she wasn't _that_...what do you call it…?

Needy.

There was just something about Natsuki being rough and animalistic that turned her on. Oh dear, another fetish? She just has to stop watching the bondage videos on the internet. Haruka almost caught her once; it would have been a bloodbath had she found out. But thank god the blonde had a skull thicker than a normal being. She was easily tricked into believing that Shizuru was doing a research on behalf of Natsuki's university assignment. But the blonde did wonder afterwards, what assignment could possibly involve the suspicious sound of whips cracking? She decided not to dwell on the fact.

'_Well, if I am going to do it on Natsuki I might as well master the technique. The execution must be done perfectly…' _Shizuru thought and laughed evilly inside her head.

Completely unaware of her fantasizing girlfriend, Natsuki advanced from kissing to leaving hickeys on Shizuru's porcelain neck. It gave her a weird sense of triumph looking at her markings. Shizuru, as if sensing the satisfaction from the younger girl, decided to let her lover feel a sense of victory every once in a while by tilting her head to the side giving the younger girl permission to continue her pattern making on Shizuru's neck.

'_Mmm... Shizuru tastes so sweet. Maybe it__'__s because all the tea.__'_ The blunette idly wondered. Then her eyes snapped wide-open. _'__TEA! I almost forgot that shit! Focus, Kuga!__'_

"Mmhhn...Natsuki...ikezu...Why did you stop?" Voiced a disgruntled Shizuru. The blunette's internal turmoil's were beginning to take a toll on her.

"Nothing, _Shizuru,__"_ Natsuki immediately reverted to macho mood.

"Just thinking about how much I love you..." Pushing a chestnut bang away from the crimson orbs affectionately, "And how you're too beautiful for me…" She gazed at Shizuru with such loving eyes that made her emeralds sparkle. While what she felt was true, Natsuki internally gagged at her lame attempt of extreme cheesiness and sappiness.

She sighed,_ 'The things I do for love__'_

But Shizuru was completely under the blunette's trance. _'__Natsuki...__'_ She looked as if she was about to cry. Before any crying could take place, Natsuki instantly cupped the older woman's cheek and made love to her mouth the second time. Yet again Shizuru melted in the kiss. The truth is, the ice princess felt a tiny amount of guilt at playing out her lover.

'_But it__'__s not like I__'__m lying to her or anything. Just getting her a little... distracted. Yeah, that__'__s it…__' _Natsuki reasoned with her conscience.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Shizuru almost tore Natsuki's tank top by tugging the piece of cloth that was separating her and her lover's burning skin. She could not control her hands that were controlled by pure carnal desire. She roughly pushed the younger girl against the door and pinned her arms above her head. She then assaulted Natsuki's neck by repaying her lover's favor earlier.

Oh! How the tables have turned.

_**Three (tiring) hours later...**_

Clothes could be seen lying on the floor. The treasured black bra of Kuga Natsuki was seen hanging on the cupboards edge. As for the tank top, it was savagely ripped apart. There was a tear on nearly every clothing article that was previously worn by the blunette. Normally, if this scene were presented to people they would say that Natsuki tried to escape the evil clutches of a barbaric, savage wild beast that was trying to make fine minced meat out of her.

It came in the form of Shizuru Fujino.

The said brunette was snuggling closely to Natsuki. Both of them lay next to each other with satisfied smiles with their naked bodies pressed together. Not wanting to break the comfortable silence after being involved in such..._throaty _activities_,_ both of them just caressed each other for the next few minutes. Enjoying the scent of each other's body by slowly breathing in. Shizuru was almost drifting into a peaceful slumber when a voice disrupted her calm state of mind.

"Ne, Shizuru.."

"Hmm...?" came a drawled reply.

"How does dinner in bed sound?" Natsuki herself was skeptical about her question. But if Shizuru agreed, that means the whole plan is a mission success!

"..."

"…..."

"Ara, ara, whatever for Natsuki?" Shizuru popped one eye open to examine her lover who was being weirder than normal. _'__What is my puppy up too?__'_

"No reason. It's just that...you've been working so hard '_Zuru_...and I think you need some time off..." the blunette got out of bed and slipped on her T-shirt. She then proceeded to the bedroom door to go to the kitchen and retrieve her masterpiece of the plan; aside from the seducing, that is.

"So I wanted to do something special for you. Don't get out of bed 'course, today you'll be treated like a princess." And then the blunette gave of a flirty wink followed by the most charming smile with pearly white teeth that would put a toothpaste model to shame a.k.a Reito.

Shizuru on the other hand almost clutched her heart just by glancing at Natsuki's smile. Because apparently whatever the hell Natsuki did, be it cursing the television, yelling at the washing machine for not working (she didn't know the wire was unplugged. Shizuru's favourite) or accidently putting salt instead of sugar in the coffee and spitting it out on Duran-chan (another Shizuru favourite), everything the brunette found adorable. To this day she couldn't and did not want to forget the comical expression on Natsuki's face. She found it cute.

Yes, apparently _whatever_ Natsuki does would be cute to Shizuru. _Whatever._

The brunette's thoughts on the cuteness of Natsuki was interrupted by the object of her affection striding in with a plate of mouth-watering sushi. It was all Shizuru's favourite kinds.

"Ara Natsuki…" the Kyoto-ben woman gasped, "You even bought the crab ones!" She looked jovially at Natsuki as if she was a child being given the toy she likes the most.

A disapproving frown marred the blunette's beauty. "Who said I bought it?"

"You…you did this on your own? My Natsuki-poochookie knows how to cook and she didn't even tell me? How could you? You've been lying to me! " She sobbed while shaking her shoulders to add to the crying effect. The brunette was just teasing now. She knew there was no way in Natsuki could cook _that._ No. Hell would have to freeze over for that.

"Ahhh...N-no Shizuru, please don't cry. M-Mai cooked this. I just asked her to make your favourite." The flabbergasted Natsuki tried to explain. Such a _cute_ prude.

"Ara, really..." The brunette looked up without any trail indicating that she was 'emotionally distraught' a millisecond ago. "Then would Natsu-poo feed me?"She asked with such unwavering eyes. Who could say no the _innocent_ and beautiful angel that God sent down to Earth?

"I- I will if you stop calling me weird names. It's creepy and disgusting…"

"Ara, and what is it that Natsuki finds disgusting?" the older woman genuinely looked curious to her Natsuki's answer.

She snorted. Shizuru frowned. "The fact that it's a suitable name for a fashionable gay dog that wears Prada? Nothing else."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT? If you have something to say just say it!" Bellowed Natsuki. Here she was trying to charm her girlfriend and suddenly they were talking about gay dogs. '_Nobody appreciates me!__'_

Shizuru was acting as mature as possible by stifling her laughter by covering her mouth. Instead it came out as full erupted giggles.

"Fine! Laugh all you want! I'm going out!" The older woman could see that the blunette was truly aggravated. Before she could stand however, Shizuru lunged for her girlfriend's lap preventing the girl from getting up. Eventually, Shizuru recovered from her mirth and looked at the embarrassed Natsuki.

"Kanin na my Tsuki-chan," she gently cupped the younger girl's cheeked and pinched it. "It's just that Natsuki is so cute when she is teased." A giggle. "Now, is Natsuki going to feed me or should I feed her instead?" Crimson eyes turned darker.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki started. "I-ie, I'll gladly do it."

After their little feeding session was over with some innocent gropes here and there, Natsuki took out the plates and placed them in the sink. While crossing one particular spot in the hall, she couldn't help but to sense the feeling of impending doom looming over her. She decided to ignore it for the night.

When she got back to the room, Shizuru was already wearing her fluffy bunny slippers and a silk nightgown. She smiled at Natsuki and was going to say something when Natsuki cut her off.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki demanded impatiently. Her plan was carried without any flaws and now this! It was going on so well! _'__Damn you, Shizuru! CAN__'__T you just stay in one place?'_

Shizuru looked amused from the repeatedly weird questions her lover seemed so fond to give out this particular night_._ "I am going to the toilet. Does Natsuki want to follow?" The brunette grinned when her lover looked away angrily and merely huffed. '_Ara, no retaliation? She__'__s definitely hiding something__'_

"Why can't you just use our room's bathroom?"

"Why can't I use the hallway bathroom?" replied the cheeky woman.

Silence...

Shizuru sighed…"Natsuki…" she called out gently, "Are you hiding something from me?" She looked closely at the blunette's reaction.

"Hahaha...What do you mean hide...I don't know what you're saying..." the blunette nervously denied Shizuru's accusation and looking at every corner of the room her emerald eyes could, _except _Shizuru.

Very smart.

'_I__'__ll find out what is it soon enough.__'_ The honey haired woman looked intensely at her; she could see beads of sweat gathering at Natsuki's forehead.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Emeralds stared ridiculously at crimsons "No, of course not!"

The crimson eyed woman eyed her love suspiciously "The last time Natsuki was this edgy and jumpy was when she broke my tea pot." The woman beamed a sick, twisted smile at Natsuki. "Nothing of that sort happened, did it?" Shizuru asked while narrowing her eyes to the person in front of her.

"Na-Nani? What are you talking about? I wouldn't go near that shit-ass plant even if somebody paid me!" The blunette haughtily answered.

"Natsukiii..." The Kyoto-ben woman said warningly.

"Sorry."

'_Ara, ara, this is indeed fun. You are so easy, Natsuki…__'_The brunette still pretended to be angry, "Then, you're pregnant?"

If Natsuki's previous action was hilarious to Shizuru, her next reaction would have had Shizuru in stitches.

"NO!" She shouted. The blunette's face was so flushed, she looked like she was going to erupt any second.

"H-How can you even **say **that, SHIZURU?" And her blush multiplied before the other woman could answer. "We-we can't possibly...yo-you know _what_!" Natsuki hissed. She knew that the brunette was having a damned fun fair looking at her all flustered.

"Ara, maybe we did not try hard enough?" She replied giggling innocently.

"SHI-ZUU-RUUU!"

By the time she was out of her flustering state, Shizuru had already gone outside.

_Outside..._

_**Where it happened...**_

'_Oh. My. God!'_

Her face paled just by thinking of the hundred possible circumstances that could be happening in the hall right now. She went to the bed and quickly pulled the comforter over her to pretend she was asleep. After two _agonizing_,_ excruciating _minutes, the love of her life came back to the room and locked the door. As she placed her nightgown on the nightstand, Natsuki was internally praying to all the gods that she knew to save her from this plight.

She could handle saving the world, getting almost killed by Orphans, one whole team of mad scientist trying to kill her but not this. Not this fury that would put all the forces of the world to shame.

To Natsuki's surprise, Shizuru just wrapped her arms around her and muttered a 'goodnight Tsuki' before snuggling her neck.

To say the blunette was ecstatic was to say the least.

'_That's it! I__'__m __**free**__!__HAHAHAHAHAHA! She __**doesn't **__even know what happened to her stupid tea! Ahahaha! Oooh.…take that you stupid ball! I hope you burn in the depths of hell with that stupid pathetic thing you call a body! Hah!__'_

"Ara Natsuki..." Shizuru's hand combed through the blunette's source of pride, making her suppress a shiver.

"Hmm...Zuru?" She lovingly answered now that everything was fine.

Shizuru's hands travelled to Natsuki's neck opening and rested them there. Then, just as Natsuki was relaxing from enjoying the warmth from her lovers hand, Shizuru lovingly stroked the cheek of the body beside her and said in a totally lower voice,

"It took me _13 years_ to complete my collection." She informed and let out a giggle. However, her giggle was somewhat maniacal and slightly off tone.

Oh, the horror!

Natsuki's eyes widened. Her heart rate picked up speed. The warmth of her lover's hand was no longer there, it suddenly turned icy. She gulped.

In one swift movement, she kicked the blanket they were sharing and tried to jump off the bed in hopes of having enough time to sprint to the door. If God loved her, maybe she would have enough chance to grab her Ducati's keys and maybe go to Mai's and possibly hide from Shizuru for maybe one or two weeks.

_If God loved her._

Many situations have proved that Shizuru was always faster than Natsuki. The Dance Dance Revolution, for instance. Or the time when they played House of Dead 2 in the arcade. Natsuki had a tough withdrawal for awhile because Shizuru always managed to put down the blunette's ego somehow. But unfortunately for Natsuki, she was too slow.

"Where are you going, my Naat-suu-kii?" Another high-pitched giggle.

'_Why, oh, why did it have to be the goddamn __**tea-leaves**__? Kami-sama! Please have mercy on me! __**Please**__ kill me now. I would rather brace death joyfully than…than __**this**__!__'_

She was suddenly pulled back by a force that would have been equivalent to the demonic power that was actually Shizuru. As if she wasn't shaking enough, the older woman held her tighter and whispered to her ear,

A giggle "Neh…Neeeh...Natsuuki-chan...Do you the faintest idea why my very expensive tea leaves were replaced with grinded oolong tea, hmmm?"

'_Please God, I swear I won__'__t torture cats anymore. I haven__'__t sinned much! Nao probably sinned more than me damnit!' _Natsuki prayed.

"Nattsuuukiii-chan..." A giggle again.

'_Oh. My. God…__'_

**

* * *

**

**So, how was it? Was Shizuru freaky enough? I got disturbed just by writing it.**

**As usual, a comment wouldn't be too much to ask for right? (**cuter than normal puppy dog eyes**)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and honestly I must say I can't wait for Natsuki's punishment myself -(evil laughter)-**


End file.
